The Cullens Go To Cedar Point
by edwardandbella22
Summary: The Cullens all head on down to Sandusky, Ohio to Cedar Point! With all of your favorite Twilight characters riding the rollercoasters and rides, along with a little bet on their hands, hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This story is mainly conceived by the merging of my favorite things--rollercoasters and the Cullens! Enjoy!

BPOV

Ahh, a tranquil Saturday morning. One of two days I had a week to sleep in, though I had just stirred myself awake from a particularly calming dream. I had been so busy with work, I couldn't even remember the last time I had slept in. I kept my eyes closed and relished in the wonderous feel of sleeping in, a day off, and the start to a peaceful weekend. My arms were laying lifelessly at my sides with my legs slightly scrunched upward comfortably. Comfortably, at least, until I felt a seatbelt dig into my butt. Without my mind thinking straight, I kept my eyes closed and rested my head on my...window? Realization occured.

Window?

Where am I? Certainly not my bedroom.

I opened my eyes face to face with a car window and pitch black skies, hinting that it was quite early in the morning, or even late at night. What the hell? The car rumbled beneath me, going over a speed bump. We were in Emmett's Jeep, the boyfriend of one of my best friends, Rosalie. I looked up to the very front to see him driving with Rosalie in the seat beside him, the two holding hands and talking quietly. In the two seats in front of me were Edward, my loving boyfriend, and Alice, my other best friend, playing what looked like an intense round of Uno. I was spread with a thin blanket across the backseat with Jasper a few seats away from me listening to his iPod. I appeared to be the only one unaware of the little car trip and the only one who had just woken up.

"Look, she's awake," I heard a voice, maybe Jasper, whisper in my direction. I looked over at him, the light of his iPod flickered on his face.

"Yes I am, now where the hell are you all taking me?!" I asked to the entire car while I sat up. It was typical of my five best friends to keep me out of the loop of something like whatever this was.

"Morning Bella!" Emmett yelled cheerily. He waved from the front seat happily while turning down the music. I glared at him through the rearview mirror.

Alice looked my way. "Rise and shine, Bells!" She yelled happily. God knows how she manages to be so lively at six in the morning.

"Morning, Love," Edward grinned at me. I smiled back.

"Good morning, Edward." I said sweetly. "Alice, where are we going?" I asked with a hint of edge to my voice. I wasn't in the mood to be out of the know, though I had a feeling I wouldn't be told anyhow.

"It's a surprise! Wait and see in...three and a half hours!" Alice said while looking at her watch and making a point that she was not going to budge.

"Aw, come on! Rosalie, will _you _tell me where we're going?" I said with my most innocent voice. Edward laughed.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell." she grinned back. So beautiful yet so evil.

"Why is it always me that's unnotified? Sometimes I think you guys just like to torture me!" I threw my fuzzy snowman blanket over my head.

"It's for your own good." Edward said sternly.

"Oh, god, what are you, taking me to military school?" I glared at Edward sarcastically, particularly testy this morning.

"SIR YES SIR!" Emmett boomed from the front seat. I laughed. I couldn't stay mad at this group for very long, that's for sure.

I tried some reasoning to get them to spill the details.

"Well, can you at least tell me how long we've been on the road?" I tried. I crossed my fingers hopefully from under my blanket.

Edward snapped his head back. "Just over two hours." Alice looked at him like he had admitted to a murder.

"Edward?! Shush! She could easily guess where we're going if you don't shut that big mouth of yours!" She put her finger over her lips in a "shh" motion.

"People these days..." she mumbled.

Edward sarcastically held up his hands like a criminal being caught by the police.

Alice and Rosalie had been my first roommates in college and were, indefinitely, my last. We all had a blast and bought an apartment together once college ended. Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend, Jasper was Alice's, and Edward was mine. Together, the six of us were inseparable and all had a blast whenever we were together.

Alice was always up to some evil plot and always went through with it, so I was pretty much used to waking up in different locations for various random reasons. She never took mercy when I begged and pleaded, she just always made me wait and see.

"I guess that means _you're _not going to tell me..." I started off and grabbed Edward's hand, distracting him from Uno with Alice.

"But maybe you will..." I said as I leaned in forward and kissed him softly, hoping that my simple gesture was more important than whatever was going on that I wasn't told about. I then pulled away and looked directly into his piercing green eyes.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Cut the PDA. You'd have a hell of a time getting it out of him, Bella, but an A for effort!" She crushed my hopes. "Oh, and Edward, you have to draw four cards, and you can only put down your blue cards now." Edward rolled his eyes, drew four cards, and looked back at me.

Edward was more sympathetic. "Sorry, love, it's true. I'm sworn to secrecy, but don't worry. I think you'll like it."

He laid down a yellow card, changing the suit of the game. Alice cursed under her breath and drew a few cards.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "What _is _it with you people?! Am I the only one left out of the loop?!" I asked rhetorically.

Emmett's booming laughter caught my attention. "Yeah, as always." He laughed.

"Thanks, Em, you're a doll." I huffed and laid back down in my seat.

Though everyone of my friends knew I hated surprises, it never stopped any of them from planning some sort of trip without telling me, or throwing out my old clothes and replacing them with new ones, or anything else they think of. I sometimes wonder why, exactly, I'm friends with them. But, in the end, as much as I hate to admit it, I always have a blast with them. I guess it's their way of making me a bit more outgoing and being open to more options. And they pretty much know that I would never do any of the things I've done before without their forcing, and would regret it if I didn't. One of them being skydiving; we all went our senior year of college, and, by their forcing, I did it and had the time of my life.

The next three and a half hours of the trip was spent playing the alphabet game, blaring the radio at full volume, and playing Apples to Apples in the backseat.

"Alright, the category is gorgeous." Jasper said intently and turned the other way so he couldn't tell who put which cards down. Everyone chuckled while putting in their cards, making it evident that whatever card they put down surely wouldn't be gorgeous.

Jasper pulled all of the cards in.

"Okay, so we have gorgeous...Hitler, Pigeons, and Princess Diana." We all burst out laughing.

Emmett was the first to stop laughing. "Dang, Jasper, you gotta pick Princess Di, man, she was damn sexy!" He shouted from the front seat. Rosalie slapped his muscular arm.

"Not compared to you, Rose, and you're actually alive, but I'm just respectin' the dead." He said with a slight Southern accent. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"'Respectin' the dead?'" She imitated. "Who are you, Larry the Cableguy?" Emmett smiled, sure to say something completely over the line.

"You bet I am, 'cause I sure can _get her done._" He whispered loudly enough for all of us to hear. Rosalie blushed on response. We all cheered him on.

"Emmett! That's so gross!" She snapped.

"Rosie, baby, you know I love you." He shot her a look and she melted. Problem solved.

"Let's keep this PG, please." Jasper raised his hand. "Now, back to Princess Di--"

"Jasper, you can't discriminate and choose Princess Di just because she's a girl!" Alice pointed out, suddenly becoming slightly feminist. She was pointing her finger accusingly and trembling slightly. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"What? You want me to choose Hitler then?" He questioned. Alice raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Absolutely. Who's to say I don't want to get on that sexy mustache?" She said with a straight face. Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Well, Alice, I'm not gay. It's only fair that I choose her." Watching the two of them argue was hilarious. They could say the funniest things without cracking so much as a smile.

"As if I didn't know that already. But honestly, be a man and choose the right one!" Alice yelped with widened eyes.

Alice always took games seriously. Every time we had a game night of any sort, Alice chose the game and paid attention to every sly move and overthought every detail, being the winner of almost every game. In Apples to Apples, she was always, of course, defending her card and was usually victorious, but Jasper looked like he wasn't going to budge.

"Alice, honey, it's not that big of a deal, it's only a game." He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She looked his straight in the eye.

"Maybe to you, but I never lose! " She shouted, pounding her fist in the air. Jasper smiled.

"I _still _think Princess Diana should be the winner of this one..." He mumbled whilst looking down. Alice looked livid.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! HITLER DESERVES TO WIN THIS ROUND!" She yelled, not using her "inside voice".

"What about the pigeons?!" I asked, interrupting their squabble and defending my card.

"Well, let's test this," Jasper started. "which one would _you_ rather bang up-Princess Diana, Hitler, or a Pigeon?"

"Jasper, just choose one already, I can't stand this fighting for one more minute." Rosalie demanded.

I threw my cards down. "Oh, I give up! I'd bang a fucking pigeon if I had to if you would just tell me where we're going! Will we be there soon, anyway?" I said while closing my eyes and leaning up against the window.

"Soon, my love." Edward caressed my cheek.

For about a half hour, I fell asleep, which passed the time so to speak. When I woke up, the boys were having some sort of competition. It was pretty typical for them to be having bets about the most random topics.

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you got fine written all over you!" Emmett laughed from the front. Rosalie smacked his arm.

"Nah, I can step that up." Jasper boasted. "Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?"

"LAME-O!" Alice shouted back at him. I glared at Edward, hoping that he didn't know any pick up lines.

"I, uh, don't know any of those, sorry, boys..." Edward looked away from my prying eyes, gaining a 'good-job' pat on the shoulder from me.

"How do you guys know these things anyway?!" Alice groaned. "Can't you be more like Edward?" She said teasingly, hoping for some good attention from Jasper.

"Exactly!" Rosalie clapped loudly to get everyone's attention.

I grinned smugly. "What can I say? I know how to pick 'em..."

Rosalie stuck out her tongue and looked back at Emmett. "I hope you know how horribly stupid those are and that they never work, so if I ever have any reason to dump your ass, Emmett, I'll let you know that pick up lines are to me what bad taste in clothes is to Alice!" She told him off. He looked taken aback, obviously acting. Rosalie then kissed him to show she was only joking.

"Are we almost there? I'm five minutes away from pissing my pants..." Jasper said graphically while loosening his belt.

Alice smiled grimly. "It's funny that you ask..." and looked towards her window. I couldn't understand what she was doing.

"Bella, look outside." Alice muttered. Oh lord, do I even _want _to look?

I dared to open my eyes and almost dropped my jaw. Dozens of rollercoasters of various colors and some that dropped straight down were in a close radius of me. A dark blue one that dropped nearly straight down with more than a ninety degree angle invert at the bottom looked horrifying. A green one with more twists and turns than a roadmap looked deadly. A red, hilly coaster with tunnels looked menacing. A yellow coaster with a hill straight up and straight down looked like it would be the death of me. My heart fell to my feet.

"Alice! You know I'm scared to death of rollercoasters, correct?" I said, unable to take my eyes away from the sight before me.

"Oh Bella, we'll get you to like them, trust me." She said with a scary smile on her face.

"I can't! I can't!" I yelled and closed my eyes, visions of upside down coasters dancing in my head.

Everyone else seemed excited, though.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Rosalie yelled, accompanied by Alice shouting in the background.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Edward asked and touched my face softly.

"I've never been on any rollercoasters and don't you go thinking that I'm about to hop on the biggest one and give myself a heart attack!" I said defensively.

"It's alright, Bella, you'll be fine, trust me." He said and turned around in his seat.

"Fine?! What?! Who are you, Leona Lewis, huh? It'll all get better in time, eh?!" I said stand-offishly while crossing my arms over my chest.

Edward looked me straight in the eyes. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Bella, don't be afraid. You have me." I couldn't help but lay one on him.

I rolled my eyes and gave in. "Al_right_, but I'm not promising to go on any of the big, scary ones..."

"Trust me, Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to..." He said reassuringly.

Alice whipped her head back. "I wouldn't say that, Edward...whaddaya say we propose a bet, eh?" She said with pure evil dripping from each word that left her mouth.

Emmett howled, accompanied by Jasper.

"Everyone stick $100 bucks in the pot, and whoever goes on the biggest rollercoaster,--front row--, and does something completely crazy, gets eternal bragging rights and gets all the money in the pot." Alice said evilly.

She had surely thought this one over before she made arrangements to come here. It was typical of the Cullens (Alice and Edward) to make a competition or bet about anything, even the weather. Of course, it did make everyone a bit more determined to win, everyone except me, that is. I have enough money to get me by, but I'm not giving up a hundred bucks to go somewhere I don't even want to be!

_Just look on the bright side, Bella. _I thought to myself. _Maybe you'll have fun. You really don't know if you like rollercoasters or not, you've never even been on one! Breathe, breathe. _

Jasper raised his hand. "Question? What if two people do that but together?"

Alice smiled at her boyfriend. "Then they both win it together, Jazz."

Emmett's question was next. "How can we prove that we rode the coaster front row?" Rosalie looked at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet.

"You buy the picture or video of yourself on the ride, idiot." She sighed. Emmett laughed.

"Dang, someone's PMSing..." He accused loudly. Rosalie blushed.

Soon, Emmett pulled into a parking spot and we all walked into the entrance. The park would be opening in less than five minutes, and we all followed a big mob of people waiting anxiously to run inside. Edward pulled me aside.

"Alright, I know this competition is going to be couple against couple, so when they open those gates in a little under two minutes, we'll make a run for the Iron Dragon." He whispered into my ear.

I was horrified. "Iron Dragon?! Oh my god, that sounds horrible!"

"Bella, it's the smallest coaster in the place." He said truthfully. I squinted and searched his eyes for a sign of untruthfulness. He looked back blankly.

I was relieved. "Oh, okay. Thanks."

We pushed our way towards the front, and, when the gates opened, we sprinted towards the Iron Dragon and were the first in line. We were getting buckled in and checked for the ride before we knew it. Though I was incredibly nervous, I couldn't help but feel more secure with the tight, secure seatbelt and over-head attachments, not to mention Edward.

"Edward...I'm scared..." I held his hand.

"You'll be fine, Bella, really." He said reassuringly.

"ENJOY YOUR RIDE!" Shouted the overenthusiastic blond haired worker as he fiddled with some controls.

The coaster shook a bit, and we were off.

_Sorry it's so short, the rest are longer, I promise! How do ya like it so far? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	2. B&E Ride ID, A&J Ride Raptor

Bella and Edward ride the Iron Dragon! yay! I totally rode this ride twice in a row but moved on to bigger rides eventually...I'd love to hear of all the crazy rollercoaster stories that you guys have! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! It makes my world go round. On with the story!

EPOV

We were seated in gondola-like seats strapped in immensely in the smallest and least-thrilling ride of the park. I, of course, was not about to complain to Bella about it, who nearly blew an artery when she caught her first glimpse of Cedar Point. It wasn't my intention to scare her whilst coming here, but I felt responsible for not knowing or asking Bella if the idea of rollercoasters made her shiver with fear. At least I was able to negotiate for the front car of the simple, kid-approved ride. Not that I mentioned that to Bella.

"Edward, I'm scared." She pressed her head as close to me as she possibly could, what with her seatbelt and such.

"Bella, you'll be fine, really," I said as the ride shook to life. "I'm here if you need me."

"I'm honestly dying." She said with fear. I frowned. I had a feeling today wouldn't exactly be fun for her.

"You're not dying, love, you might even enjoy this..." I said with hope dripping from each word.

We started off slowly, moving at a runner's pace until we reached a large orange object tilted upwards. The noise ricocheted loudly. We slowly rode up the hill at a forty five degree angle, from the feel of it. Bella was shaking with nerves and anticipation. I grabbed hold of her hand.

Suddenly, the orange floor dropped beneath us and we were going down a moderate, brisk hill with the air in our faces. We couldn't have been going over forty miles an hour or thirty degrees downward, but I didn't care. As long as Bella was enjoying the extremely short ride, I was too. Bella began to scream and smile, sort of. We went my gorgeous, lush, green trees and in the distance was a gorgeous valley. The Iron Dragon dipped us down a bit and the grass beneath us turned into a turquoise shade of water with catfish swimming lifelessly below us. I looked over at Bella.

She was truly an apparition. Her dark brown hair was blowing with the wind, her chocolate eyes sparkling with fun and her bright white teeth refelcting the sun with her beautiful smile. She was laughing and having a great time. She suddenly turned around and caught me looking, blushed, and looked at me.

"What?" She asked, a coy smile forming on her lips.

"Are you enjoying the ride?" I asked innocently.

"Actually, I am." She admitted sheepishly. "It's--" She was cut off.

A large spray of mist that felt tantalizingly good sprayed us gently. Bella coughed and accidentally swallowed some. We flew up the ride briskly and went up and down a few more little invisible hills that Bella yelped playfully through. She had her hands high in the air, implying that she was ready to go on to something faster and more exhilarating, and hopefully not so short. Before a minute and a half had passed, the ride was over.

"This was IT?!" She asked angrily. She threw her hands in the air and glared at the employees like it was their fault the ride was so short. One of them, a blond teenage boy, smiled back, oblivious to the fact that she was livid.

"Yes, love, that was it." I told her while chuckling. I knew the ride was short, but I didn't know it was quite so inadequate.

"For the love of God, find me a bigger, better, and longer coaster because that did nothing to satisfy my craving for more!" She shouted, pumping her fist in the air. I laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it." I grabbed hold of her hand.

She sighed. "So what are we going to do about this bet?"

"Money doesn't really matter to me, so I'm guessing that we can just forget it, if that's what you want..." I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, letting her know the day was about her, not me.

"But I don't want to keep you from having fun!" She looked slightly upset, like she was keeping me from having fun.

"Bella, I'm having fun whenever I'm with you. I love you." I said truthfully and kissed her.

"Don't think I can't tell that you're sucking up to me somehow, I just don't know what with..." She said suspiciously. I wasn't sure how to reply without giving anything away.

"Silly Bella..." I said while nodding my head jokingly.

Or so she thought.

APOV

"Alright Jasper, here's the plan," I whispered into my loving boyfriend's ear as he lowered his head down to my level. "Everyone knows this is going to wind up as a couple versus couple competition, so we've got to whoop them. When the park opens in three minutes, make a beeline for the Raptor. Got it?" I asked intently, not a doubt in mind about our success in this competition.

It was no secret that I had had this little scheme in the back of my head for months, so I figured it'd be idiotic not to put it into motion! Plus, with all the work Bella and Edward have gotten themselves into, they need to relax and ease some stress so they don't go gray before their thirties.

Jasper smiled. "I gotcha." I smiled and grabbed his hand tight. We were going in.

The crowd was completely packed with people and I practically dragged Jasper through crowds of poorly-dressed obese people until we were towards the front of the line. I looked at a nearby security guard, waiting for him to give some sort of signal that we were free to go.

Suddenly, he waved his hand and we were golden.

"Let's go Jasper! You know how impatient I am!" I yelled as we raced everyone else running towards the ride of their choice. I noticed Edward and Bella jogging at a moderate pace towards the Iron Dragon. I pointed them out to Jasper.

"Reelin' in the big ones, those two. I'd say our competition's just Emmett and Rosalie, wouldn't you?" I talked while sprinting towards the green loops and inversions that are the Raptor. Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"Y'know, I'd say their just the underdogs..." He warned. I shrugged and we continued running until, at last, we were there.

We immediately sprinted up the stairs and hopped in the front row line. The loud roar of the green coaster sent chills through my spine, but I knew I would absolutely love this ride. Right? Well, I certainly hoped I would, because I sure wanted to win this competition! I certainly wasn't in it for the money, but if their wasn't some sort of reconciliation prize for the winner, I'm sure the good ol' "you get the pride of winning" scheme wouldn't work for all of us. And I certainly did _not _like losing.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and mentally prepared myself for the hellraiser I was about to put myself through.

I squeezed Jasper's hand when we were next in line. I was so excited.

Suddenly, we were being strapped in. An over-head attachment was placed over my head and securely buckled, as was Jasper.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

"Yes, darling?" He responded sweetly.

"Are you excited?" I said while kicking my feet back and forth below me.

"Hell yeah! You know what they say, 'when the floor disappears from under you, ya know you're on Raptor!'" He said this simultaneously while the floor did, indeed, disappear from below us. I screamed in fear.

The rollercoaster started off easily. We swayed to the left and rode up a large hill slowly, building up my anticipation like a house of cards. Any second now, it was going collapse and leave us swaying downhill incredulously. I was stoked. I could see the top coming nearer...nearer...nearer...

"Jasper, holy shit..." I squealed. He smiled.

"It'll be great Alice, sit back and enjoy the ride..." He slurred on. I squeezed his hand tighter.

Voila! We were there! Only a few more feet until the big drop. I kicked excitedly, and, as if willing the rollercoaster downward, we dropped.

I could see my neon orange shoes beneath me, we were on such an incline.

"Oh shit!"

I screamed. The most exhilarating feeling made my stomach drop in utter shock. I could see passerbys walking slowly, some even waving, and the green grass that was Cedar Point. But all too soon, we spiraled three times and catapulted into our first loop. The blue sky was all I could see for miles and miles in the three seconds we remained upside down in a loop. The sun was bright and I felt like I was closer than possible to it with our rextreme height in the air. Everything I saw was a beautiful, cloudless blue, truly gorgeous.

We carried on into a smaller, less exhilarating loop that wasn't nearly as tall as the first one. I yelped and put my hands in the air. I looked over at Jasper, making sure he was enjoying this as much as I was.

Jasper was smiling a beautifully toothy grin and laughing, truly enjoying the ride.

"Hey," I called over to him loudly.

He looked over through his seatbelt. "Yeah?" He shouted back.

"You like it?" I was grinning from ear to ear and could barely hear myself speak through the loud air circling around us and intertwining us into a wave of obnoxiously loud space.

"You bet I am!" He shouted as we went up high and twisted our way back down. His head bonked into the creepy man next to him.

"Wouldja watch it, Pretty Boy?!" The gray haired, balding grandpa shouted rudely. He was by himself, his fat nearly bulging from the seatbelt.

Jasper flipped him off, accompanied by my middle finger.

"Tell the great grandkids about that one, asshole! How'd you even fit on this ride?!" I screamed and went back to enjoying the ride.

He looked away, catching the rhetorical questioning in my statement.

Suddenly, the ride came to an almost complete stop. I looked at the park around me from who-knows-how-many-hundreds-of-feet up in the air. It all looked so peaceful, but I knew it was a crazy, populated version of Hell.

My face scrunched up into a frown angrily. That couldn't have been more than forty five seconds at the most. According to my research, which had been an immense amount, mind you, Raptor had six loops, many twists, and was longer than what I had just encountered. Impatience struck me like lightning.

"What a piece of sh-" I started and was stopped by the loud air mass once again. We were going down, down, down, and FAST! We spiraled and twisted our way into another loop-d'-loop followed by two more mini ones. I laughed with excitement. My research proved me correct. I knew this ride couldn't be THAT short. We circled the park and twisted once more before two extremely large upside-downers that left us dangling in the air and going straight down for a moment.

"OH SHIT!" I yelped as my stomach dropped to my feet. Suddenly remembering something crucial to today, I grabbed Jasper's cheek, turned his head, and plunged my tongue down his throat, fully aware of the video camera capturing the very moment. He moaned into my mouth, surely liking the little surprise.

I intertwined my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. His hand came up to the back of my neck. We didn't stop through the finale of the gigantic loops, twists, and many other things that felt slightly weird to go through while making out. Though catatonic and slightly fearful, I couldn't deny it was nice to have the reassuringness of Jasper to help me through my nerves of the ride. A loud noise erupted and I pulled away from Jasper, not allowing the people in line a free show.

"What was that nice surprise at the end for?" He said with a slight smirk. I grimaced.

"Don't please yourself, Jazz, it's all for the bet. Now let's buy the video!" I unbuckled my seatbelt and practically ripped him from his as we proceeded down the stairs out of the ride. We walked hand-in-hand out of the ride, "accidentally" tripping our bald, elderly friend on the way out.

"Wait, that was just for the bet?" He looked slightly offended. I showed no mercy.

"Um, yes! Do you think I was just gonna plant a sucker like that on you just because I couldn't wait another twenty seconds while I'm on the ground?" I said, a hint of cattiness audible in my tone. Jasper shrugged.

"It's not that bad of an idea, I presume." He said studiously. I giggled.

We stepped into the small, cramped shack where the videos were purchased. I bought the video and we were out before we knew it.

"So..." I asked the dreaded question. "Where to next?"

**Hey guys! how do ya like it? dang, i LOVE THE RIDE RAPTOR!! I know it's sort of short, but bare with me, here. the next few ones will be longer. please review! it'd make my day !! By the way, has anyone here read any good fics lately? I'm kind of trying to find some good (preferably completed or frequently updated) stories with a good plot. I'm open to any suggestions, so don't be afraid! lol. i'm here if you need me. hey btw, has anyone here heard of any of the following bands::: melody club, starfucker, matt & kim, bag raiders, chromeo, chairlift, calvin harris, walter meego, dispatch, cut copy, mayday parade, the strokes, does it offend you yeah?, or bloc party? review/pm if you do! heck, REVIEW anyway! **


	3. Rosalie and Emmett Ride Magnum XL 200

RPOV

I squeezed Emmett's huge hand as hard as I could.

"Holy shit, how did I let you drag me into this?!" I accused Emmett.

He was adjusting his lap bar as close down as possible while I questioned him accusingly. I narrowed my ocean blue eyes at him. We were sitting front row of the ride Magnum XL 200, mere seconds from taking off, and I was about as happy as a polar bear in California.

"Rosie, baby, you'll love it, it's not that bad." He smiled, his dimples relaxing my nerves.

"It better be. If I puke or feel nausea of any sort, I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the day, no question." I crossed my arms. Emmett groaned.

"I don't exactly see how it would be _my _fault if you puked. If you were pregnant, or sick, or diseased or something, then I'd take full blame, but you can't blame me for this. Besides, you love roller coasters!" He said defensively, probably sick of my horrible temper today. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Em, it just takes a few coasters for me to get in the swing of it. Will you hold my hand?" I held out my hand, relieved that I had someone to share my feelings of fear with and not be forced to suspend high in the air, alone.

"Sure." He smiled and grabbed hold of my hand graciously.

Magnum was a pretty big roller coaster to start off on, and I knew it. I also knew that I _despised _losing and would do anything to win. Even if it meant riding a bright red roller coaster with three tunnels, a seventy degree drop, and lots of twists and turns I wasn't exactly sure of. But I knew I would rather streak in Times Square than lose, so there was no question I would bust my hump to win this thing.

It was too late to back out now, anyhow. Emmett had given me a piggyback ride here once the doors had been opened and we were free to go. He knew I hated running and that we would have a better chance of getting there earlier if I wasn't attempting to run along with him. And with his help, we were third in line for Magnum, front car, and I felt proud to beat all those obese, unfashionable losers with Reba McCintyre shirts to the rides because of my (well, Emmett's) fitness.

I closed my eyes and unsuccessfully tried some deep breathing before I would feel my heart beat faster than it was supposed to. In, out, in, out, in-

_Pfffffffffffffffffffffft! _

The ride rumbled beneath us and started off level with the ground, briskly. So much for deep breathing! All that shit did was irregulate my heartbeat and get my panties in a knot.

"Oh, god, Emmett, if I squeeze my handprint permanently into your hand, I'm sorry..." I buried my face in his arm. He laughed in response.

"Bring it, bitch." He shouted loudly. I rolled my eyes and continued being fearful for my life and sanity.

I looked down at the red roller coaster, as if willing it to go easy on me. All it did was snicker in response and pick up speed.

A low dip in the coaster had my heart beating fast. Luckily, it couldn't have been more than five feet, so I sat down properly, with my eyes open this time, and decided not to scare myself too badly with things I didn't need to be fearful for.

We turned quickly, picking up speed, and we started up a rather long, large hill. I was almost thankful the ride wasn't going too slow up the hill, testing my patience and anticipation, so I had less time to worry about the big drop. The wind was blowing through my hair nicely, though I couldn't say the same about my mood. I was so nervous and shaky, I felt like a phone on vibrate.

About thirty more seconds into going quickly up the large, red, metallic coaster, and we were nearing on the circular top just a few yards ahead. I squeezed Emmett's hand harder when the ride slowed a bit, went _just _over the exact tip of the top, and...

WHOOSH! We rumbled down the seventy degree angle so fast, the skin on my cheeks flapped against my screaming, swearing mouth. My hair was standing up on end and my eyebrows were in the middle of my forehead, being strained harshly.

"Aw, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

My stomach was at my feet, almost nonexistent. It felt like I was flying, and I reveled in the feeling. I gripped the bar in front of me as tight as I was gripping Emmett's hand-as if it held my life in it's palm. The rush of screams of little girls (and some grown men) paled in comparison to the howl I let out on the way down. I screamed like a banshee as the coaster become flat again. I breathed a quick sigh of relief before looking ahead of me.

We had begun the climb of yet another tall, mountainous hill, this time accelerating with greater speed than that of the hill before this one. We went up, up, up.

I closed my eyes with fear and grabbed Emmett's shirt. I buried my face inside his arm.

"Rosie, baby, you're gonna miss out on the ride! Plus we have to do something scandalous for the bet!" He whined. I glared at him while we continuously climbed the large hill.

"It's just a climb!" Then an idea struck him. He whispered in my ear.

"I can almost see it. This dream I'm dreaming--" I cut him off. His voice imitation of Miley was hilarious, but I had to stop him and show some bravery.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" I yelled, right as we dropped straight down the hill exhilaratingly fast and swerved to the left.

The bright, cheery sunlight was now replaced with darkness inside of a dark tunnel. We sped through it before my mind could wrap itself around the thought.

"Yes?" He whispered sexily into my ear. I screamed in response of his cool breath against my skin and the darkness around me. It was so hard to look away from the drops and twists ahead as I anticipated them nervously.

We started back into a small, bunny hill and zoomed straight for about a hundred yards before briskly swerving left, being held almost directly to our sides.

"Oh, no..." I heard myself mutter.

The coaster dipped us down and brought us up high into another tunnel. I couldn't see a thing if I had nightvision goggles on. Suddenly, the familiar dropping feeling spread through my stomach as we fell in complete darkness, every scream bouncing off the walls loudly, mine being the loudest.

We coasted along and did a few more smalls dips and twists and some hills here and there before I saw another tunnel coming. Quickly, I remembered our little bet and a few quick thoughts flashed through my mind of what I could possibly do.

Surely, by now, Alice and Jasper had completed an extreme ride, and, knowing Alice, probably swapped a quick kiss. Maybe even frenched. Nothing too extreme.

Edward and Bella, on the other hand, most definitely wouldn't do anything too crazy. The furthest Bella would go would probably be something like a kiss or something too tame to even start with. Maybe Edward would even lift up his shirt. But nothing worth sweating over or attempting to outdo. We weren't quite that desperate.

_Pshhh. _I thought to myself. _They think they're sooooo clever. They don't know scandalous better than I do. Hell, I don't think anyone does! _

We approached the tunnel and I faced my left so I would be pointing directly towards the camera. Today, I was wearing a very low cut red tank top, Emmett's favorite color on me. An idea popped into my head that wasn't too extreme, but worth a shot. Surely I could come up with a better idea on a later, bigger, more extreme ride. Time to start off slow. Slow for me, anyways, which would be more than Alice or Bella would do, that's for sure.

_Emmett better thank me for _this _one, _I thought to myself.

I grinned, squeezed my breasts together, but not quite enough to be showing anything, and waited for the infamous flash to go off before releasing my grip. My cleavage had most likely been huge in the picture, but everything that needed to be covered was. After all, I wasn't planning on giving the employees a free show!

At least, not yet.

As we dropped down low, I pulled up my tank top to make sure I was covered, and Emmett looked over at me.

"Damn, Rose, I'd say we're in the lead for this thing now!" He grinned, meaning he had seen my little attempt at winning the bet. His hair was quite disheveled because of the large drop we had just encountered. He practically had to scream at me because it was so noisy on the coaster.

I simply smiled back and enjoyed the fast and simple last few dips of the ride before we slowed to a stop back inside.

"How'd you like it?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, I have to say, I LOVED IT! I was a little nervous on the first part, and after you SANG Miley Cyrus, I was fine," I laughed at the memory of Emmett singing to me.

He laughed. "Anything for my sweets,"

He put his arm around me as we entered the small, cool room to buy our photos in. My jaw nearly dropped as I saw mine.

Emmett took one look and jumped over the counter and immediately ran to it and covered it with his hands. The blonde haired employee looked at him angrily.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hands from the picture, please." He said, not as though it were against the rules, but as though he were enjoying the porn shot of my breasts being pushed together tightly, nearly popping from my shirt.

Emmett looked him as though he were some disgusting, perverted boy. (Which he truly was) "Excuse me," He looked down at the man's nametag "_James, _but I'm simply trying to cover the porn shot of my girlfriend against young, prying eyes like yours!" He shouted, drawing attention to me rather than avoiding it.

James cleared his throat. "Why? It's not like she's got anything to be ashamed of..." he eyed my chest like Thanksgiving dinner. I covered up with one arm and punched him with the other.

He fell back with a thud, straining his neck to get a view of my breasts as he fell.

"You beat me to it, Rose." Emmett looked down as he pressed a few buttons and immediately got a printed photo of us on the roller coaster.

James moaned and groaned in pain. I leaned down, making sure he could see down my shirt.

"I hope you don't mind us getting a free picture..." I said sweetly. He stared openly at my breasts, not even bothering to answer.

"Um, it'll, well, yeah, you, yes--" He tried to say something witty in response and attempted to take his eyes away from my nearly visible breasts.

I glared. "Take a picture, it'll last longer. Oh, wait..." I said, kicked him in the nuts, and walked away.

He grabbed his manhood in pain, but _still _stared at my breasts. Emmett cheered me on and glared at him on our way out.

"Damn, Rose, that was _hot..."_ He said. He squeezed my butt cheek and left his arm around my waist. "But that guy was such a pedophile. If you wouldn't have thrown that punch, I would've sent him to the hospital with so many injuries. And been in a ton of trouble and kind of ruined today. So, thanks, I guess!" He laughed.

I beamed. "Anything for my sweets..." I used his words from earlier.

He grinned. Sometimes I loved him so much I could just sit and watch him smile for eternity.

We walked a few more meters before he spoke.

"So, babe, where to next?" He smiled devilishly.

**review review review! ahahaha i love this ride (magnum xl 200) a lot! it's great fun...except when your teacher is sitting right in front of you! haha he totally heard me shouting "shit! fuck!!" over and over and let me know that what happens at cedar point stays at cedar point. REVIEW! this was a fun chapter to write. **


End file.
